Life Changed on a Shuttle
by Danibat
Summary: McCoy boards the shuttle with Joanna and they start a not so nuclear family when Jim talks to her while her dad freaks out. Life will never be the same. Will be lemony in the future. McCoy/Jim
1. Chapter 1: Shuttle

This story would just not leave me alone and it's grown a life of it's own.

Chapter Summary: Jim makes an unexpected friend on the shuttle.  
>Rating: PG-13? If that. It will go up in later chapters.<br>Warnings: AU, (miniscule amount of cursing in this one)

Disclaimer: I don't own them or Star Trek. I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the shuttle and settling into a seat was a relief to his pounding head. Well, it would be after it stopped ringing from that beam he'd run into. He rubbed his forehead and heard a giggle from his side. Turning to view the empty seats on either side of him, he realized one of them wasn't as empty as he'd originally thought. Jim's gaze was caught by caramel colored eyes and a dimpled smile.<p>

"Well hello there. Aren't you a little young to be joining Starfleet? Surely they can't be that hard up for recruits?" he teased gently.

She giggled again. He wondered how old she was, sitting there in what was obviously a pajama dress. She had mussed dark hair in a bob and was staring intently at him. Which was no wonder, he thought as he looked around at the sea of cadets. Everyone else was acting like she was the elephant in the room. He's taken a few blows to the head the night before, but he highly doubted he would hallucinate a little girl. But what was she doing here? As he opened his mouth to ask her where her parents were, she spoke.

"My name's Joanna. I'm 4!" She held up the appropriate number of fingers.

"Well Jo it's nice to meet you. My name's Jim. Uh, where are your parents?" He asked running a hand through his hair.

"I'm here with my dad! Mom said I had to stay with him." She leaned forward as if sharing a secret with him and whispered loudly "My dad doesn't like flying. He's hiding in the bathroom." She leaned back again and beamed at him. "I like flying! I think. I've never flown before."

Jim chuckled, repressing a wince when it made his ribs ache. Ah, well that explained why she was out here sitting alone. Cute kid. "I like flying too."

"What happened to your face?" She scrunched up her nose at him.

Her question gave him pause "Well…I…uh," Oh hell. "I got into a fight." Honesty's the best policy right?

She nodded. "That's what I thought. I punched my neighbor Billy in the nose once. We was arguin' and pow! There was blood everywhere! He screamed a lot. I thought it was really funny, but mom got mad, and I got in trouble. She made me apologize, so I told him I was sorry his face got in the way of my fist. Then I got a spanking. Daddy thought it was funny too, and laughed and gave me ice cream and said I wasn't to tell mommy. Billy's face looked like yours afterwards."

She was beaming again, dimples on full display, and he beamed right back, even though it made his cheeks hurt.

She started to rub her eyes. "Did you get hit by a girl too? I bet you didn't cry like Billy." She drew her legs up and underneath her, yawning.

He couldn't help his bark of laughter. "No, I didn't get hit by a girl, though he certainly hit like one."

He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her. She snuggled into it, her eyes fluttering closed as she yawned heavily some more. "I like you Jim." She muttered as she drifted off.

He smiled "I like you too, Jo." But she was already fast asleep

Which was good, because within moments what Jim assumed was her father was brought out of the bathroom arguing with a crew member.

"You can't stay in the bathroom! Now get into a seat and strap yourself in before I have you restrained." She yelled

Jim looked at Joanna, but she didn't stir.

"I know that! I was just getting some water. Fool woman." He muttered as he took the other seat next to Jim.

Jim raised his eyebrows at the water remark but didn't say anything. The man was scruffy, had at least a day old beard, and looked to be suffering from a hangover himself.

"I may throw up on you." He said to Jim, after he'd strapped himself in.

Jim couldn't help it, he grinned. "You know Starfleet operates in space right? Besides, these things are pretty safe."

He snorted "Don't pander to me kid."

"So what are you doing here if you're afraid of flying?" Jim couldn't help asking.

"My wife took everything in the divorce, including the planet. All I've got left is my bones." was the grumbled reply.

Jim looked pointedly at the sleeping figured curled up beside him. "Only your bones?"

'Bones' looked over as well, and that hardened look in his eyes softened. When he opened his mouth, his voice came out gruff, "Well, everything not a part of me."

Jim didn't expect him to elaborate, but he did. His eyes still glued to the little girl sleeping quietly, her cheeks pink and flushed with sleep.

"Her mother just showed up this morning, Jo-Jo asleep in her arms, and said she couldn't do it anymore and handed her over. Didn't bring any of her things or even a blanket. I'd already signed the recruitment papers. Both of us stepped on the shuttle this morning with nothing but the clothes on our backs. Guess I'll have to request family housing now. But I just can't find it in myself to be bitter. Not when I thought I'd be getting to see her grow up in pictures, and that only if I was lucky."

"She's quite a kid." Jim said

"Yeah." Was the fond reply

"Jim Kirk." He said sticking out his hand.

'Bones' looked at it like it might bite for a second, taking in the bruises on his face, then shook it firmly, even if he wiped his hand on his pants right after. "Leonard McCoy".

* * *

><p>The rest of the shuttle ride passed by quietly, both of them adjusting to their new circumstances within their own heads. Soon it was over, and they were in San Francisco. The second the shuttle had stopped rumbling, a very pale McCoy had unstrapped himself and his daughter, and had her scooped in his arms. A red sea of cadets parted to let him through before reforming into a mass again, and Jim lost sight of them.<p>

Well that was interesting, he thought as he waded out. Damn! His jacket. Oh well, the clothes on his back indeed. He followed the mass of students to registration and began the tedious task of filling out applications.

What seemed like hours, and way too many _'__The__ James T. Kirk'…George Kirk's son?-s'_ later he staggered out with an armful of cadet red uniforms, and a PADD with his classes and room assignment.

His stomach rumbled, and he sighed poking at his PADD to bring up a campus map, so that he could drop off his stuff in his room and get something to eat.

"_Jim!_" a child's voice yelled loudly.

"Joanna! Wait!" a newly familiar male voice called.

He had a second to think, 'Wow she can yell really loudly.' Before he felt a small body impact his legs and little arms clamp down.

He grinned down at her. "Hey Jo! Long time no see."

He shifted his stuff, so he was holding it in one arm. Then he bent down and untangled her from his legs and hoisted her up, so she was sitting comfortably on his hip while he tickled her ribs with skill. She giggled and squirmed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was wearing his jacket even though it dwarfed her.

McCoy appeared at his side, flushed and a bit frantic from chasing his daughter down. He had his own PADD and armful of 'Reds.

"Joanna _don't_ run off like that! Sorry about that kid, she's got a mind of her own." He apologized.

"Don't worry about it Bones." He saw McCoy make a face and mouth 'Bones?' as he winked and continued "I know all about trouble. It's why we're already such good friends. Right Jo?" He asked while bouncing her on his hip.

She gave a shriek. "Right!"

Jim's stomach gave another growl, and he heard Joanna's give an echoing one. Never shy in forcing his presence on others (it was the reason he currently sported a Technicolor face) he had no compunction in saying:

"Say I'm starving! Why don't we find our rooms together and then grab a bite to eat. How does that sound?" He knew Joanna would be an easy sell and most likely be the one to convince her father, so he kept his eyes on her face.

"Yeah! Can we dad?" She exclaimed, her eyes swiveling to his face and pleading.

McCoy scowled "I don't know Jo. We don't wanna bother the Cadet."

Jim pounced. "Just Jim. And it's no bother. I'm hungry, you're hungry. We're both new on campus and need to find our rooms."

Joanna batted her eyelashes. Seriously? Jim thought. She knows how to do that already?

"Pleeeeaaaase dad?" She threw in a woobie face. Jim was impressed, she already had skills. He added in his own eyelash fluttering.

"Come on Bones. I promise I don't bite, much." Jim threw in a pout. That combined with the ongoing woobie face seemed to do the trick.

"Fine." McCoy growled. "Let's go."

"That's the spirit Bones!" Jim praised. That got him a glower.

Joanna giggled. "His name's not Bones, Jim. It's daddy."

Jim smiled at her. "I don't think he'd let me call him daddy, Jo. Besides Bones fits."

"My name's Leonard." He said sounding resigned. He took Jim's PADD and started mapping their course.

"Nah, you don't seem like a Leonard, Bones." Jim winked again for good measure.

* * *

><p>Bones grumbled all the way to Jim's room where Jim swiftly threw his stuff on one of the beds, never setting Joanna down. He barely took the time to glance around and mark the building in his mind. Bones continued his grumbling as they headed over to the family housing. Joanna and Jim ignored him. Instead Joanna proceeded to point out things she found interesting and that she thought Jim should find interesting too.<p>

The family housing units were much larger than the ones for sharing cadets, which isn't surprising. There were two bedrooms in Bones' unit, a living room, 2 bathrooms and a kitchenette. Bones strode into the biggest bedroom and opened a drawer to deposit his uniforms. Then he placed his PADD on the coffee table.

"Alright, let's go." He said striding back out of the front door. The door slide shut behind them with a whoosh. "So where are we going then?"

"I dunno I figured we could just wander until we found someplace open and head in." Jim said

There was that raised eyebrow again. "You can't just wander around with a hungry child and hope to find someplace to eat."

Huh. That seemed reasonable. "I'm open to ideas. What do you suggest we do?" Jim asked, trying to avoid the fingers Joanna was currently poking at the mottled bruises on his face.

"Jo-Jo stop that. I'm sure he doesn't appreciate it" 'even if he probably deserves it' Jim heard him mutter. Jo pouted but stopped. Bones gave a sigh "I figure it's best we head for the mess. We have to find it eventually, and it's a safe bet."

"Suits me. Let's go." Jim said, starting off towards where he knew the mess was supposed to be. He already had the campus map memorized.

* * *

><p>The mess was crowded with lots of old and new cadets. As they waited in line, Jim spent his time dipping Joanna upside down, making her squeal.<p>

When they got to the front, Bones offered to take Joanna while Jim picked his meal. "I can take her if you want." He offered with his arms out.

"No! Want Jim." Joanna mulishly said, tightening her arms around Jim's neck.

"That's alright Bones I got her." Jim shifted her a bit "What do yah wanna eat kiddo?" He said trying to take a tray. However, Joanna, having almost lost her ride, refused to let him have any more freedom of movement. "Um, alright. This isn't exactly productive Jo." Her response was to bury her face in his neck.

Bones had had enough. "Joanna Alison McCoy! You know how to walk and you know better. Now get down and pick something to eat."

Knowing that tone of voice meant business, Joanna loosened her grip and slid down to stand beside Jim. Not looking the least put-out she looked up at Jim contemplatively. "Mac 'n Cheese?"

Grabbing a tray he placed a portion of the dish on it for Joanna and himself.

"I don't see any vegetables on that tray yet." Drawled Bones.

Not really minding but grumbling for show anyway, Jim grabbed two sides of corn. Apparently Joanna was used to the vegetable command because she didn't even bother with the protest. Reaching the end of the line, Jim's hand went automatically for two glasses of milk before he gave pause.

"She's not lactose intolerant or allergic to anything is she?" Jim asked

"Spoken like someone with allergies. Nah, she hasn't any allergies that we know of so far." Bones replied.

Jim grabbed the glasses of milk, placed them on the tray, and started visually scouting for a table. "That obvious huh?" Spotting a good one that was isolated in the back, he nodded for Bones to follow.

Keeping Joanna between them, they navigated the crowd. "When you know what to look for. Comes with the territory." Bones said as he and Jim set the trays down.

Before Jim had a chance to ask what that meant, Captain Pike appeared at the end of the table. "Dr. McCoy nice to see you again. I hope you're settling in ok?"

"I'm settling in fine thanks." Bones said, stiffening, the 'I'd be better if you'd fuck off' was unspoken but hovered loudly in the air.

"That's good to hear." He turned his gaze to Jim, "Jim, nice to see you as well. I see you're healing as well as can be expected."

"Yeah, thanks." Jim slurred with just the right hint of insolence to make Pike smirk.

Joanna had shrugged off his jacket and had taken to her food with gusto. As she reached to take a sip of her milk Bones muttered "Both hands Jo." Which caused her to scowl but comply.

Pike cleared his throat. "Well, I'll see you gentlemen around. Let me know if you need anything." They nodded concentrating on their food. Ignoring his retreating figure, they dug in.

Once Pike was gone, Jim opened his mouth. "Don't." Bones said trying to cut him off. But Jim has never been one to be deterred.

"_Dr._ McCoy is it? So you really are a 'Bones'? I sure called that one." He smiled at Bones triumphantly.

Bones rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great kid. Your psi ability must be off the charts."

Jim smirked around a mouthful of corn.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the meal bantering and arguing about nothing important. Making sure Joanna didn't make too big a mess. When they were all finished, Joanna shrugged back into Jim's jacket and walked with them, on her own, out of the cafeteria. It was getting dark when they stepped outside, the shuttle ride and registration having taken up the majority of the day.<p>

They walked back to the family units still bickering, this time about the weather and what constitutes good surfing waves. In Bones' case _nothing_ or 'no way am I gonna swim out to stand on a board and have it beat me to death. I'm a doctor not a piece of seaweed!' and in Jim's case, waves in sizes that Bones considered suicidal.

Bones had picked up Joanna half way there, when she started to lag behind. She was almost all the way asleep now, the excitement of the day too much. Jim followed them in the door, but didn't go past the living room. Bones turned to look at him, his eyebrow quirked again in a manner that Jim read as saying, 'Now you need an invitation? You've invited yourself everywhere else today without one.'

Instead of answering the eyebrow, Jim speedily said, "Thanks for the company Bones! It's getting late, I should probably let you two settle in. I'll see you around. Goodnight Joanna!"

And then he spun on his heel and exited quickly. Whistling, he headed back to his room. Maybe he'll wash his face and go and check out the local bar scene. And if he just happened to forget his jacket again? Well that's just a coincidence.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

More to come in the future. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Errands

Chapter Summary: The start of a new life still has a lot of familiar angles. And a lot of things to work out.

A/N: Part 2-This is a "What if" universe and I have big ideas for them. You see some of them start to unfold here. Bones and Jim are pretty wary and broken and their masks are fully up but they're starting to find their stride. Still PG-13 here. I'll try to answer as many questions as I can, but I'm afraid that as the story progresses, even more questions will arise as others are answered.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (or Star Trek). I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them.

* * *

><p>When Jim wakes up the next morning he's fully clothed and laying on top of the bed, at least he took off his shoes. His head is pounding, and he's not sure if it's from all the damage it's maintained or if he's hung-over. He didn't think he drank that much, but that Sontaran special hit like a rock, and he'd had three. His mouth feels like he's been gargling with sand and forgot to rinse.<p>

His roommate is snoring loudly across the room, just like he was when Jim came back in the early hours this morning. Guy sleeps like a log. He'd met him after coming back from family housing to wash his face.

He'd been unpacking and had made a face when he'd seen Jim saunter in. Jim's fine with that, he doesn't have to like him and so long as they don't get in each other's business they'll get along fine. He'd introduced himself as Charles and seemed to have a lot of paraphernalia to do with engines and warp cores, so Jim figures he's going for something in engineering.

Jim rolls himself out of bed and walks into the bathroom to splash water on his face. He swishes a mouthful of water around, hoping to be rid of the sandy feeling. Instead all it does is allow him to taste it more clearly. Looking at himself in the mirror, he grimaces.

No wonder Charlie-boy made a face. If he looked even half this bad before he went to bed last night, he's surprised no one called the morgue to ask for escapees.

He's also not so surprised that he struck out last night. Granted, he hadn't been trying that hard, just testing the waters. Still it was a little strange, he's gotten offers before when he's looked worse. Just means he'll have a bit of a challenge till he gets used to the landscape of the locals.

Studying himself closer in the mirror, he notices his shirt still has blood stains from his nose, and it looks as if he's been rolling around in grease and dirt. He definitely needs to clean up, and he could use some presentable casual clothes. The Reds are gonna get boring very quickly.

Jim was suddenly very glad he accepted that guy's offer for his bike. When he'd tossed him the keys, he'd just wanted to leave Iowa unfettered. But the guy refused to take the bike without giving him some compensation. It wasn't much, but the guy wouldn't let him hand the bike over without it. Now he can see it was a good thing. He could afford some supplies and other necessities.

It's still fairly early in the morning. If he leaves now, he can get what he needs, come back and clean up, and then head over to bug Bones and Joanna. There are errands to run, and having Bones complaining in the background will help with the tedium. His roommate is still snoring as he walks out the door.

He heads into the first thrift store he sees. Campuses are good at attracting them intergalactically, which is good for Jim. Grabbing what he needs, he swipes his credit stick when the cashier asks. The guy's pretty hot and turns him down flat when he makes a pass. He figures the cashier likes them less bloody and cheerfully heads right next door to the pharmacy and picks up supplies to make him look human again.

Returning to his dorm room, he throws his purchases on the bed and sorts through them. Grabbing what he needs, he carries it to the bathroom and proceeds to clean up.

Stepping out of the bathroom in clean clothes and freshly shaven, he feels as good as he knows he looks.

He doesn't hear the sound of sawing logs and sees Charlie at the table near the replicator munching half heartedly on a bowl of cereal and glaring at it like it offended him.

"Morning Charlie! What's the matter there, milk gone bad?" He smiles at his new roomie, trying to share the joke.

Charlie-boy lifts his head like it's too heavy, and glares. "It's Charles."

"Sure thing Charlie-boy." He gives his most disarming smile and a wink.

Charles flushes and gives a huff. Huh, well that means he cleaned up well. It's not an avenue he's planning on exploring though, since he has to live with the guy, and he'd like to remain on good terms for the duration.

Charlie gives him a once over "Are you a morning person?" He asks sounding a bit disgusted.

Jim laughs. "Not normally, no. Special circumstances, special case this morning." He never could get comfortable the first night in a new place. It'll take him a while to settle in.

"Thank god." Charles mutters and goes back to acting offended at his food.

Deciding to leave him to it he tugs at the bottom of his shirt to straighten it, grabs his PADD and heads out the door with a skip in his step.

He's halfway to family housing when he sees a familiar figure heading towards him. He puts on his best leer and waves.

"Uhura!" She stops in her tracks making a desperate face, like she's deciding whether to ignore him or escape. She chooses escape and does an about face to head in the opposite direction. He jogs after her. "Uhura! Hey Uhura!"

When he catches up to her, she stops and looks at him, pissed. "What do you want?" She snaps.

"Nothing." He grins, "Can't I say hi to a friend when I see her on campus?"

She rolls her eyes. "You don't even know me."

He bounces on his toes a little and rocks back on his heels still grinning. "I will. I know you like xenolinguistics and a good Cardasian Sunrise. I know you'd rather take care of a persistent guy on your own and don't think violence is the answer." Cupcake had been sporting a scarlet handprint all through the shuttle ride. "By the end of the semester we'll be friends. You may not like me, but we'll be friends."

She can't seem to help the small smile that passes over her face. "And how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"You're not the only one who has an interest in many tongues."

She makes an amused, yet disgusted face. "You're something else Kirk."

"See! It's working already! J'attends avec impatience de te revoir en classes. Laters!" He grins at her shocked expression and leaves without a response.

Reaching his destination, he deftly pushes the necessary buttons to let himself in.

The door swishes open, and he sees Bones sitting at the table in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. Joanna is across from him, chewing on what he would call a pop tart, her legs swinging back and forth, too short to reach the floor.

"Honey I'm home!" He announces loudly.

" 'im!" Jo squeals, mouth full of food and waving her arms, sending crumbs flying.

There's that raised eyebrow again. "Should I even be surprised you know the code for our door?"

Jim smirks, "Do I really need to answer that?" He walks over to the table and spins a chair around to perch on its back.

It looks like Bones has been on his own shopping spree. Joanna has new clothes, and Bones is wearing jeans and a t-shirt that Jim knows he wasn't hiding somewhere yesterday.

Bones, clean shaven, is a completely different creature. Scruffy, he was striking in a dangerous way. Today he looks edible. Jim notices he's getting his own once over and leans back in his chair to stretch. Bones flushes but meets his eyes straight on, unashamed.

Jim grins but drops it, turning to look at Joanna again. "What'cha got there Jo?"

She holds out her food, offering it to him, so obligingly, he leans forward and takes a bite. "Mmm, strawberry." He says smacking his lips. Chewing with her mouthful she nods and offers him more. "That's alright Jo, it's your breakfast you finish it." He tells her with a grin and leans forward to wipe some crumbs off the corner of her mouth.

Watching their interaction, Bones asks, "What are ya doing here kid?"

"I figured I'd pick you both up and we could run our errands on campus together. I also brought my PADD to compare schedules and see what classes we have together."

"I doubt we'll have any classes together Jim. We may be start up cadets, but I've already got my specialty taken care of. Wait errands?"

"Right, errands" He says ignoring the classes bit, they _will_ have classes together if Jim has anything to say about it. And anyway, he's still got to set it up so he has something with Uhura too, might as well kill all his birds with stones, or stone all his birds? Damn! Get it done in one swoop. "I'm sure you need to get checked in at medical and get yourself on the roster. And since you'll be on roster, you'll also need to get Jo all set up and registered for day care, specifically registered as a child of medical personnel. All of which will likely be a long, boring process. I'm sure Jo will need some handsome entertainment for the day."

"You've got it all figured out, huh kid? Did you even think we might not be here this morning?"

"Um, no? You don't exactly seem particularly outgoing, and Jo's still too small to get able to manipulate you into being more sociable. Anyway it's not that easy to get a four year old up and ready when you lack supplies and able-bodied help."

"Know a lot about that would you?" Was the sarcastic supply.

Jim hides his grimace and changes the subject quickly, "Anyway I figured we could get your errands done and grab some lunch. We can work out where we'll need to be, the necessary and boring stuff, but with company."

Seeming to know when to concede, or maybe just realizing he could use the company, Bones drops the argument. "Fine we'll finish eating and head out." Bones says, draining the last of his cup.

Instead of gloating at his win, Jim just inclines his head and reaches out to take the cup when Bones sets it down. Standing he walks over and places it in the recycler for processing.

When he sits down again, Jo's stomach gives a gurgle and she laughs.

"My tummy is doing homeostasis*****!" she says, sounding out the word like she's testing its flavor.

Jim gapes a bit and looks at Bones, who shrugs. "She wanted a bedtime story, all I have at the moment are old textbooks on my PADD."

A look of understanding crosses Jim's face. "You couldn't make something up? Repeat one from memory?" He asks amused.

Bones is still un-phased. "She wanted something new. Anyway she seemed to enjoy it."

"It was a hypothesis!" She chirps, happy to use another big word

"You remember what a hypothesis is Jo?" Bones asks drolly, like he knows the answer. He's scrutinizing Jim now, watching his reaction as Joanna answers. Jim's trying not to stiffen under the hard look.

She nods. "It's a scientific way of understanding things. You think of an experiment and its outcome and then test it and record the results. Like the story last night. I wanted to hear it."

Jim laughs. "Did you like it?" He focuses on her sparkling eyes, instead of the hard ones of her father.

She shrugs. "It was inner'stin' but I think I'll prolly want a regular story tonight."

"What's your favorite bedtime story?" Jim asks curious

"I like lots of stories." she said at the same time Bones replied, "Rikki Tikki Tavi"

Jim grins at Bones, knowing that meant it was the one she asks for the most. "So what did you read her?"

"The introduction to my old xenobiology textbook."

Jim snorts. "That's definitely not the usual bedtime material."

Joanna slides off her chair and walks over to her father's chair to pull on his pant leg. "Done!"

"Alright then," he says brushing some crumbs off her outfit "go and get your coat and we'll get going."

"Kay!" she says scampering off excitedly.

Bones grabs her plate from the table and stands to put it in the receptacle, pointedly not looking at Jim. "You took the hypothesis bit in stride. Most people freak out when that kind of thing happens with her."

Jim's surprised at the statement, and the implied question. "Nah, she's gifted right? Nothing to freak out about. Just means she has a different level of understanding and learning."

Bones visibly relaxes, as if Jim's passed some sort of test. Joanna runs back into the room jacket in hand. "Ready!"

The three of them head through the living room and towards the front door. As they're about to exit, Bones pauses.

"Hey kid, don't forget your jacket. You left it here last night."

Jim smiles and steps outside "Leave it for now. It's too warm outside to have to lug it around all day."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

End A/N:

*****I know that **Homeostasis** is the body's attempts to regulate itself and keep things in balance. Such as pH levels, blood pressure, pulse, pulse oxygenation, etc. And that **Peristalsis** is the "wave-like" movements of the smooth muscle in the digestive tract that are used to move food and fluid.

I used Homeostasis here because I was torn between using the most correct word I could find, and keeping with what I knew was in the _introduction_ in _my own_ biology text. I figured Jo would understand the basic concept (of bodily regulation) but not fully grasp the specificity of homeostasis in regards to the difference between pH levels and digestion. I was also tempted to have Bones try and straighten her out, but that felt like a reach (and seemed like it might be tedious).

So I'm sorry if you don't like my choice, but it's what I went with. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. ;-)

Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Chapter Rating: PG-13  
>Chapter Summary: Errands are learning experiences all around.<br>Warnings: AU, mild cussing

AN: Thanks everyone for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I love knowing that people are enjoying my ramblings.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them.

* * *

><p>Jim's sitting in an exam room watching Jo point to, and name, all the instruments and their purposes. He's made sure he has a good view of the office right across the hall where Bones is currently talking with the head of medical.<p>

The same head of medical that apparently had an apoplectic fit when he saw the credentials Bones handed him on his PADD. Apparently Bones is a medical savant or some shit. Which is cool, but it's definitely made the check in process tedious as the head honcho insists on slobbering all over Bones and has promised a thorough top-to-bottom tour of the facilities at some point.

Jim's highly amused by the whole riggamarole. This will be the first time he's been acquainted with a hospital before he's had need of it. Bones is obviously trying his best to be polite and attentive to the boss, but it's becoming obvious that he's tired of the posturing. There's this tic he gets under his eye.

Jim's been keeping one eye on Bones and one on Jo to make sure she doesn't get herself into trouble. Now he focuses on her fully.

"Pretty smart there Jo. Do you know all of the medical instruments?"

She shrugs. "Most of 'em. I had to stay in the exam rooms a lot when mom was workin."

"Oh? Your mom's a doctor too?" He watches as she pokes at a dermal regenerator.

"Mmhmm. She specializes in trauma." She is looking in all the drawers now, like she wants to memorize where everything is.

"She just let you wander around the hospital while she worked?"

Jo turns and gives him a dirty look like he's being particularly stupid. "'Course not. Sometimes I would be with her when she was on call. Though she didn't like me to hang around much for triage, cause I got underfoot she said. Sometimes one of the other doctors would volunteer to take me for a while and I got to follow them on their rounds."

As Jim is about to ask why her mother didn't just place her in a day care program, a nurse hustles into the room looking frazzled.

"What are you doing in there! Get out of those drawers. This is no place to play." She squawks at Jo.

"I was jus' lookin'" Jo mutters, obligingly walking away towards Jim.

There is a commotion outside the room, and a group of staff wheel in a man strapped to a gurney. He is sitting up, but his eyes look glassy, and there is blood all over his face and red spots growing through his clothes.

"Clear the room! You two out! Someone get me a tricorder and something to put on these bleeders!" The female in charge shouts.

The nurse who'd yelled at Jo looks at them. "Sir, can you take your daughter out? We need this room." It is obviously not a request, not that Jim would have protested.

Scooping Jo up, Jim hustles out of the room, and the door shuts behind them. Standing in the hallway, Jim is at a bit of a loss on what he should do.

Jo has settled comfortably in his arms and looks at the closed door for a moment. "Head wound." She states to Jim "They bleed a lot."

"So Jo-monster, what now?"

She shrugs.

Jim looks into the boss' office at Bones who is now looking apoplectic. Not that the boss-man has noticed. Then he has an idea.

"Hey Jo? Do you need help going to the bathroom?"

She sticks out her tongue at him. "I can go on my own Jim! I'm not a baby."

"Yeah, but do you think that the boss-man knows that?" He grins at her.

Her eyes lite up and she grins too. "No. You're sneaky!"

"You know it! Besides your dad looks like he could use the help. Let's go."

He sets her down and walks up to the office door, knocking before he walks in with her hand in his.

The boss-man was expounding on something, his hands waving excitedly, but he stops abruptly when Jim walks in, like a marionette with cut strings. "Excuse me but this is a private meeting."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Joanna has to go to the bathroom." Jim replies with a polite smile.

Bones had been slumped over when they walked in, and now he straightens a question in his eyes. Before he can voice it, Joanna interrupts.

"Daddy I have to go!" She gave a little wiggle "I want you to take me."

Cottoning on to what they were up to, a relieved expression crosses Bones face briefly. He turns to Dr. Cutter. Thank god for nameplates, thinks Jim.

"Sorry sir. If you'll excuse me." He stood and swoops Jo up and practically runs from the room, not waiting to hear if Cutter has a response. Jim follows hot on his heels. They actually go into the restrooms.

Settling Jo down on his hip, Bones sighs. "Thanks you two. That was quick thinking. That man could talk the ear off a rabbit."

"We noticed that you seemed to be in need of a rescue. So we improvised."

"Subterfuge!" Joanna exclaims making both Jim and Bones laugh.

"I'm glad to be out of there anyhow. I've finished all of my paperwork, so we can get out of here." Bones remarks

Jim sees a hitch in the escape plans. "Isn't he supposed to give you a tour still?"

Bones groans. "Yes unfortunately. Stubborn bastard seems determined to do everything short of humping my leg. Sorry darlin'." He says kissing Jo on the head.

Jim thinks for a second. "Well…you could say that Jo had an accident and you need to leave to get her changed. You can make your excuses to Cutter and meet us at the exit."

"Right, that doesn't get me out of a tour the next time he sees me."

Jim rolls his eyes. "Lie and say you showed yourself around. Now go ahead and admit it's a brilliant plan."

"I'm not admitting anything kid. You're head's too big as it is. I can see that and I've only known you a day and a half."

Joanna giggles as Jim tried not to pout. Bones hands Jo to him "See you two in a few minutes."

* * *

><p>The daycare facilities are in a secluded corner of campus. This translates into "they are really fucking hard to find," unless you are of course, Jim Kirk. Because, according to Bones' grumbling, Jim has his own magic radar, he'd found medical with too much ease as well. Jim doesn't feel inclined to argue on the matter.<p>

There are sounds of children laughing and shrieking as they enter the building. It is bright, and airy, and altogether too familiar, but Jim doesn't volunteer that information.

They approach the front desk, where an attendant looks up at them. "Can I help you?" She asks politely.

Jo is watching everything warily, her head swiveling in all angles to take it in.

"I need to register my daughter for day care. I also need to make whatever accommodations are necessary for the children of medical personnel." Bones began

As Bones is talking, an elderly woman enters the room. Listening to their conversation, she squints at the two adults.

The attendant smiles politely. "Alright sir, I can help you with that. First I need you to…"

"Jimmy Kirk?" The woman exclaims, interrupting, her eyes lighting up as if she's made a discovery.

"Uh yes?" Jim replies nervously

"I remember you scampering around here causing mischief! Vina I'll take care of this." She says practically pushing Vina off of her chair.

"Yes ma'am" Vina says looking shocked.

Joanna tugs on Jim's pant leg to indicate she wants up. Jim, still nervous, picks her up easily and, though he would never admit it, uses her as a bit of a shield. Bones is looking immensely amused now.

The lady almost _beamed _up at Jim. Then a startled look crosses her face. "Oh goodness me! I bet you have no idea who I am? You were quite young back then and I've changed a bit. Not as much as you of course." She laughs. "I'm Barbara Hosgrove."

Jim's eyes widen "Babs?"

"That's right you used to call me Babs." She smiles indulgently at him. "Now let's get you all taken care of. Who is this then?"

Bones steps up to take over. "Name's Leonard McCoy ma'am. This is my daughter Joanna. I need to get her registered for daycare as a child of medical personnel."

"Well Dr. McCoy, we can get that taken care of for you." She hands him a small plate. "If you'd place your thumb, and then Joanna's, on this reader we can get started. It will transfer all relevant files into our database so we're up to date on her records."

Bones obliges her, prying one of Joanna's hands away from Jim's neck to get her thumb print. The computer chimed when it received the information.

Ms. Hosgrove scans the screen looking for key information that might need to be discussed. When she gets to a specific spot she pauses. "It has Joanna listed here for advanced learning. It that correct?"

"Yes ma'am. Joanna has tested among the higher percentiles."

"At such a young age!" She smiles at Jim. "Well we'll do our best to make sure she gets the education and attention she needs. We've already got your class schedule registered, and your work roster will update as soon as they get you set at medical. We will also be notified if there is an emergency that would keep you at the hospital"

"We have a liaison with the hospital that can pick your daughter up there in the advent of an emergency call in. That way, instead of having to detour here you can head straight where you're needed and know that your child is taken care of. Our system keeps very good track of the medical schedules to allow for 'round the clock care if needed. It can do this for all parents and family members." She says with a hint in her tone.

She waits, as if she expects them to say something. When they don't her smile falls a little. "Well, I'd offer to show you around the facilities but I'm sure Jimmy knows his way probably better than I do. He always had a way of showing up anywhere and everywhere."

Bones replies to her, amused "Thank you ma'am. I look forward to seeing you around."

She nods, still staring at Jim like she can see into his skull. He lifts Jo a bit higher. Stepping back from the chair, she lets Vina sit back down and disappears into a back room. Vina is staring at them looking shocked.

"So _Jimmy_ why don't you give us a tour then?" Bones teases

Ignoring the needle, Jim starts down the hallway. "Come on then. We'll start with the classrooms."

As they work their way through the facilities, Jo keeps a death grip on his neck. Bones is paying cursory attention to everything, knowing the most interaction he will have with the facilities will be at drop off and pick up areas. The tour is of course for Jo's benefit, to get her used to a place where she will be spending a lot of time.

"Jo don't you want to get down and explore some? Get used to it and see what's about?" Her father asks

"No." She mulishly replies, looking like she isn't going to say anything else…then "I don' want ta have ta go here dad. Why can't I just stay with you at the hospital? Mom always had me around; she didn't send me to some other place."

Bones grimaces and holds out his arms. "Come here baby girl."

Reluctantly Joanna untangles herself from Jim and transfers over.

"You listen to me Jo-Jo. I'm not sending you here because I don't want you around. Never think that. But it's gonna be different here. I have different responsibilities now. I'm gonna have to take classes and unfortunately you can't be in those. You're getting to be a big girl now, and you're gonna have to start classes of your own. And this is actually a good place for you to start them hun."

"You're smart, almost too smart for your own good and school is gonna be a challenge for you because the teachers are going ta have a hard time keeping up with you and your needs." Bones has a hand on her chest over her heart, as if he can physically convey the sincerity of his words to her.

"My schedule is also going to be funny because of work. It's going to have to work around my classes forcing me to work odd hours. Not to mention any emergencies that will pop up. I'm sure you remember your momma havin' to run in for those from time to time." She nods, her hands twisting in his shirt. "Well here emergencies, and the people at the hospital, will be different. They'll be bigger and longer because this is a much bigger hospital, and I want to know you're safe and taken care of while everything else is going crazy."

Joanna starts to tear up, face flushing. "I don't wanna go here daddy!" She sniffled

Bones sighs. "I'm sorry baby but you've got to."

Jim has been watching the exchange fascinated, but now he steps up to the two of them crowding in closer and putting a hand on both Joanna and Bones' backs. "Jo. I know this kind of change is scary. There's all these new kids and new rules to learn, but believe me when I say that it's not as bad as it seems."

They're both paying attention to him now. Jim thinks Bones has stopped breathing for a moment, and his eyes haven't left Jo. Jo has her eyes on Jim, with a doubtful expression in their depths. "There are tradeoffs that outweigh the bad with the good." He tells her.

She sniffs again, looking more curious now. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that you'll get to see your dad every day. Not everyone has that, and I'm guessing that's a recent thing for you too. Like the fact that when someone forces your dad away, you'll have a safe, quiet place to wait for him. As much medical stuff as I know you know, it can't be that fun to hang around the hospital waiting for your parents when everyone around you is scared and in pain. And I know from experience that long nights here can provide a lot of fun things to do even if you can't sleep."

"And as your dad said, you're super smart. There's a lot of equipment here to figure out and some really great reading material here. Especially for a kid who enjoys Xenobiology introductions. Though I hope you find yourself enjoying classics like _The Little Princess _too. Now, do you think you can get down and explore a bit and try and give it a chance?"

Her tears have dried up while she listens and she nods, letting go of the death grip she has on her father's shirt. "I'll try." Jim steps back, retracting his hands, and Bones lowers her to the floor.

Standing now, she looks up at Jim. "So where are the books?"

He smiles. They've stopped outside of the explorer room for their conversation. It's where all the things he enjoyed while he was here, are kept. "In the far back. There are library consoles where you can hook up PADDs to download whatever interests you."

Her smile is a little weak, but still bright, as she turns away and heads into the room.

"She can read on her own can't she?" Jim asks, though he's pretty sure of the answer considering how smart Jo is.

"Yeah she can, she just likes having the voices done when she's read to. Though she is reading at an early age." Bones replies

Jim nods. Bones leans against a nearby wall and hitches his head to call Jim over. Jim senses it's time for grown up talk now, and he finds he doesn't mind.

From their position, they can both see Jo sitting at a console in the back. She has a PADD in her hand but has been waylaid by a small boy, who is talking excitedly with her. She looks excited too, none of her previous trepidation present.

"You know, you really are very good with her." Bones starts

Jim is relaxed and doesn't think when he replies. "I had a little sister once."

"Had?" Comes Bones' quiet query.

Jim gives a slight nod. "From my mom's third marriage." And then Jim realizes what he's said and clams up.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

Sorry about the cliff-hanger (ok not _really _sorry). It really was the best place to cut this off. You'll learn more next chapter. I've been trying to post at least by Friday, so expect the next chapter by Friday. As always, let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Begin

Chapter Rating: PG-13  
>Chapter Summary: The conversation and classes are set to begin the next day.<br>Warnings: AU, Language, Small heartbreak?

A/N: First days at Starfleet are DONE! Classes start after this and hopefully things pick up. I feel I should from now on it'll be a **slow burn**. You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and favs. I love hearing from each of you. This is the first long-plotty story I've tried posting so I wasn't sure I could do the concept justice. Thanks for your words and support! I get excited when you guys get excited by the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (or Star Trek). I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them.

* * *

><p>All of a sudden that adult conversation doesn't seem like such a good idea. Bones is interesting, more than interesting, Jim's determined to get to know the man better, and he's got a great kid, but there are some things Jim's not prepared to discuss. Being here has obviously fucked with his mental well-being. God! He's can't believe he's just said that. He hasn't even thought about her in ages. Thought he'd <em>t<em>_rained_ himself not to.

He can feel Bones' eyes trying to search his face. The silence has stretched on while Jim's having his mental freak out, and the doctor obviously decides that subject is a dead end for now.

"So you're pretty familiar with this place huh?"

Jim's relaxed state has passed out of existence. "Spent my fair share of time here over the years, yeah." He's wary, his muscles look lax, but are ready from years of conditioning. That fight or flight instinct calling to him.

Bones gives him a sideways glance. "That's how you found it so easily. Asshole."

Jim snorts. He figures he might as well get this part of it over with. It's easier to deal with the fallout when they're looking for another face.

"James T. Kirk. Nice to meet you."

Bones doesn't bat an eyelash. "You introduced yourself already kid. But knowing you're the son of George Kirk, federation hero, doesn't tell me anything about you."

Jim gives a short bark of laughter. "You don't think so?"

"Seems to me you've got a story to tell."

"Doesn't everyone? You planning on baring your soul too? A shared burden is a burden halved?" He says with as much disbelief as he can muster.

There's a lull as that thought hangs in the air.

"Fair enough."

Bones stares hard at him, pressing his lips into a straight line for almost a minute. Jim doesn't like the look in his eyes.

"James T. Kirk. Must have been difficult growing up with a dead father and the word hero on everyone's lips."

Jim's face forms a bitter smile, broken on the edges. But he's not afraid to give as good as he gets. "Everything but your bones you said on the shuttle. And you looked like you were barely two steps out of the bottle."

He flattens his expression to stare pointedly at Bones. "Joanna was saying her mother kept her at work with her during shifts. The ER isn't exactly the best place to raise a little girl _Leonard_. Even with you being some super surgeon, the both of you should have been able to work out some sort of system. So why wasn't she already in daycare? You said you thought you'd only get to see her grow up in pictures, so exactly how long had it been since you had even _seen_ your daughter?"

Bones grimaces. "You don't pull any punches. Do you kid? Fuck."

"Yeah, well, I learned its safer not to. Besides you started it, bastard." He doesn't care if he seems childish.

They let the silence stretch.

"I hadn't seen Joanna in over a year. In person. I got to talk to her in video comms occasionally. Jocelyn, my ex, was determined to win. Determined to pay me back with as much damage as she could. Which meant keeping Jo as far away, and as detached, from me as possible."

"Not an easy divorce then, huh"

Bones gave a harsh laugh. "Hell no. We were determined to destroy each other. She thought if she placed Jo in daycare I would have leverage to get more custody over her."

"Wouldn't a judge find exposure to trauma situations detrimental? More so than whatever they had on you?" Jim is given a startled look. "Judges don't award sole custody, or even limited custody without a reason."

Bones nods solemnly. "A normal judge might have, but it was her hometown; the judge an old family friend, and add to that a hell of an excuse to find fault with me. I couldn't prove the exposure. I didn't even really know much about the situation, other than the fact that somehow Jocelyn was able to keep Jo with her all day, which looked good compared to what I had to offer."

"What made her change her mind? How do you know she's not going to change it again? If she just dropped Jo off without aplomb then I doubt she had the foresight to bring the means with her to transfer custody. Shit, she could bring you up on kidnapping charges!"

Rather than looking worried, or answering Jim's questions, Bones looks contemplative, focused, like he has an answer to something he has been working on. It makes Jim tense in anticipation.

"You seem very familiar with the way things work in this situation."

A chill runs down Jim's spine even as he tries to deflect "Which, registering for academy?"

"And how the system works for child care, custody hearings, judges, and legalities."

Jim knows he's going to have to give something now and blurts, "Mom was in Starfleet."

Bones snorts and gives him a scathing look. "I think _everyone_ knows that one kid."

Jim continues as if Bones hasn't said anything. "After…my birth. She hung around the academy for a while, getting things in order. Though only as long as it took her to get everything arranged so that we would stay here in Starfleet care, on academy grounds, while she went on assignment."

He looks up at the ceiling, focusing on the lights and their glare, rather than the body listening next to him.

"They all assumed that she wanted short assignments at first. That her duty to Starfleet kept her in service but that she'd want to get enough time on Terra to be with us. It wasn't too long before they realized that she didn't want to have to deal with us."

"Us?"

"Sam and I." He said as if that explains it all. "I was just a baby of course. Had to hear it all second hand. Didn't really understand the _reason_ for the absences until I was older. Didn't understand what it meant."

"Starfleet personnel can have immediate family with them on assignment. Or be assigned nearby." Bones said softly

Jim gives a small nod. "So we stayed here. At first she'd be back every couple of weeks, but as she finally convinced others to let her have her way, the time between visits became a month, then two, then several."

Bones seems to be taking it all in, categorizing it maybe. Jim doesn't really care as long as it stops the conversation. This soul bearing crap is draining. He really hopes this is the end of it for today.

Apparently that is a feeble hope, because Bones asks "You said your mother's third marriage, that implies a first two. I'm assuming the first was your father. And the second?"

Jim closes his eyes.

He wouldn't answer that now. He _couldn't_ answer that now.

As it turns out, he doesn't have to because Joanna chooses that moment to come barreling back out.

"_Dad!_ Jim!" This time she doesn't grab their legs, but stops right before them, beaming.

"Having fun Jo-monster?" Jim smiles down at her. It is weak, but she accepts it readily enough.

She nods. "I met Victor! He said I could call him Tory! And Lena, she's a betazoid! She said I had good ema-na-tions!" She sounded out the word. "She said it means I feel good! Tory's smart like I am! He showed me how to hack into the library to get the advanced books!"

Jim can actually _feel_ Bones eyes traveling back and forth between him and his daughter. He strove to keep his expression friendly, normal. It isn't hard. His relief is palpable.

Jim nudges Jo in the shoulder. "So I take it that you don't think that going here will be so bad then?"

She sticks her tongue out at him then smiles again. "Lena's an orphan in Starfleet custody so she's always here, and Tory's parents are both doctor's too!"

Bones also gives her a weak, but fond, smile. "Making friends already huh Jo-Jo? Sounds like you'll have fun after all. Let's get out of here and grab some lunch then."

"I have to say goodbye!" She whines

"Well git to it then!" He says leaning down and giving her a light swat.

As she ran off they were left staring at each other for a moment again.

"Why us?" Bones asks softly.

Jim's mind flashes back to a moment on the shuttle. Of soft eyes and a voice that saying, _'Everything not a part of me'_ and simply says "Family is supposed to be important."

Bones eyes search his face. Jim's starting to think that soon Bones will know his face better than Jim does. It's a hard look to interpret and Jim's not feeling up to it, so he simply scoops up Joanna when she runs back out and moves towards the exit.

"Come on! This took longer than I thought and I'm hungry. After lunch you can come with me on my errands. Misery loves company right?"

Jim hears Bones following beside him, replying softly. "Right. Misery loves company."

* * *

><p>Jim is kind of surprised how not awkward lunch was. Jo was of course a fun distraction, but Bones seemed to have decided they had talked enough, and they went back to the banter that they were quickly making an art.<p>

After lunch the three of them head to the administration offices, where Jim proceeds to sign up to test out of as many classes as possible. He is able to take some of the tests immediately, and he goes through them so fast he could tell that the officers who'd administered them would have liked to charge him with cheating, except for the fact that they'd watched him with eagle eyes the whole time. The results are processed almost immediately, since it is all computerized, and soon Jim has a whole new set of classes to work through.

The only class he can't immediately pass out of is hand-to-hand. So, he sets up a request to discuss adjusting his standing with the professor in charge when he has the introductory class the next day.

Bones has a few errands he needs to take care of as well, so they take turns entertaining Joanna. When it is Jim's turn, he spends some time showing her around the building, which includes taking her to his favorite spot on campus.

It technically isn't in the building, but Jim isn't concerned with technicalities.

There is a little park area hidden in an out of the way corner, behind one of the far offices. It is rarely used and houses a pond and small playground.

He walks Joanna out and sits down by the edge of the pond.

"So Jo, this is, _was_ my favorite place on campus. If you want you can go play on the playset. I can tell you from experience that the monkey bars are highly recommended."

She looks at him and then over to the playset. He can see her thinking. She actually pulls her lower lip into her mouth for a moment. Then she walks over to him and crawls in his lap.

She sits so she can look across the pond with him, saying "That's ok. I'd rather stay with you." And then she leans back against his chest.

He can feel her hair brushing his chin and her breaths matching the rise and fall of his own. Something in his chest clenches.

They sit there quietly for a few minutes.

"Jim?" She asks softly

"Hmm?"

"You really think I'll like daycare?" She turns her head to bury her nose in his neck, muffling her words.

"I think you'll be surprised how much you like it, and how fast the day goes."

She looks up at him. "Yeah, but did you like it when you were there?"

Jim isn't surprised by her insight. He takes a moment to think about his answer, staring down into her eyes and saying truthfully. "Well, no and yes. When I was there I had to stay there all the time."

"Like Lena?"

Jim nods. "I had to watch all my friends leave everyday with their parents. When break came around, it was always a handful of us left all alone. My brother and I used to act out a lot, just for something new to do. It's one of the reasons I know this place so well. I used to sneak out to explore. But I always enjoyed classes and learning. I used to read a lot, once I'd learned how."

Jo sits still for a moment, thinking over what he's said. "Where were your parents?"

Jim is silent and after a couple of heartbeats she asks "Were…were they divorced too?"

Jim doesn't know how to answer her. What can he say? No, my mom just didn't like me?

She hugs him unexpectedly. "I'm sorry."

He hugs her back, a lump in his throat. "My parents weren't divorced. My dad died when I was born, to save me. Me, and a lot of other people, including my mother. Afterwards she, well, she took it hard."

It shouldn't have been enough to satisfy her, but all she says is "I'm sorry" again, and then she lies back to their original position.

He sets his chin on her head. "Yeah me too." And they went back to gazing out across the pond.

They sit there in silence, and after a while, Jim feels her breathing deepen as she slips off into sleep.

Bones finds them a little while later. Jim hears the door to the building open and someone stomp across the grass.

"Damn it Jim! Do you know how long it took me to find you?" He starts ranting as he walks to reach them. Joanna stirs.

He stops yelling as soon as he sees she is sleeping, making a disgruntled face. He drops down on the grass to sit beside them.

The three of stay there in the shade, two of them watching the water ripple, with the ducks swimming, and the third sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>Joanna woke after the ducks got into a fight. Jim can't blame her, the flapping and squawking isn't really sleep conducive. She climbs off his lap and rubs her eyes while Jim and Bones stand and brush grass off themselves. Having finished their main errands, they decide to walk around the campus and search out the buildings where they would be having classes the next day. It is quiet, and peaceful, and they chat amicably, explaining which classes were in what buildings, and what the purpose of those classes were to Joanna.<p>

As the sun sank low across the horizon, they decide to head back to Bones' for dinner. It isn't anything fancy. Bones orders up some chicken fried steak on the replicator.

Joanna insists on cutting up her food herself.

After they finish and have put their waste into the recyclers, it is announced to be Joanna's bedtime. She insists on a bedtime story from Jim.

Bones notices that Jim seems a bit reluctant and tries to get him out of it.

"Joanna maybe he doesn't want to read you a bedtime story. I'm sure he has things he needs to get done before tomorrow."

Joanna isn't having any part of excuses. "He doesn't. He would have said something. We did all our errands today, together. He said so."

Jim finds himself wilting under those bright eyes, but his comfort level demands he try again. "Jo, I don't think textbooks are the best bedtime material."

She squints at him shrewdly. "You asked daddy if he couldn't recite a story from memory. That means you can, so you can tell me one of those."

Jim can't help but chuckle at her reasoning. She really is too smart for her own good. Steeling himself, he concedes. "Alright Jo. Have your dad help you get ready, and I'll think of a good one for you."

"Kay!" She squeals, happy to have won. She grabs her dad's hand and drags him down the hall, skipping as she goes to take a bath and get ready.

Jim sits down in her room in the chair next to her bed. Thinking. He is startled when she bounds into the room, and his lap. Wet and radiating warmth, she hugs him then leaps off and hops onto the bed, wiggling under the covers.

"Ready!" She says.

Instead of answering her, he begins:

"_Morning and evening  
>Maids heard the goblins cry:<br>"Come buy our orchard fruits,  
>Come buy, come buy:<em>"

As he loses himself in the story, the world fades away from around him. His voice raises and lowers over the prose as he weaves a world around two sisters. He speaks of lush fruit, strong love, and floridly describes a sacrifice of strength.

Jim Kirk is a consummate storyteller, alive and true to the nature of the craft, and he is lost in another world until the finish. His voice fades softly as he wakes slowly from the story as it winds down. The last lines slipping from his tongue to fill the room.

"_For there is no friend like a sister,  
>In calm or stormy weather,<br>To cheer one on the tedious way,  
>To fetch one if one goes astray,<br>To lift one if one totters down,  
>To strengthen whilst one stands.<em>"

"The end"

Jo's voice is slurry from fighting off sleep when she speaks. "'s'was nice. Wha's it called?"

Jim's voice is hushed in his reply, "It's called _Goblin Market_. Now go to sleep." Without thinking he leans forward and brushes his lips across her forehead. Then he has to stop himself from jumping backwards. His heart is pounding and skittering painfully. Old habits, it seems, die hard.

Joanna hasn't noticed his turmoil. "Night Jim."

"G'night Jo." His voice is hoarse.

Standing up to leave her bedroom, he notices Bones in the door, watching him. As the door slips shut behind them, there is another moment of the silence that had been following them all day. Not all-comfortable, but growing.

Bones speaks finally. "Take your jacket kid, it's cold out. You don't have to leave it anymore. I'm sure we'll be seeing you around regularly. After all…family's important."

Jim's head snaps up, and Bones eyes catch his with a kind smile. Jim returns it.

Walking towards the door Jim shrugs into the soft leather. "Thanks for dinner, Bones."

Bones is nonchalant. "Everyone's gotta eat. Might as well be with us right?"

"Still, thanks."

Bones walks Jim to the door. Jim's smile slips off his face as he turns to look at Bones. "Her name was Evelyn…Evee. She was Evee." Not alluding to who he is talking about.

Then he slips past the solemn moment, smiling at Bones again as if he's said nothing significant.

"By the way I switched a few of my classes around. I'll see you tomorrow in medicinal xenobotany and you know, other stuff!"

He is laughing as he watches the door slip closed over Bones surprised and angrily amused face.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

AN: The poem/story was Goblin Market by Christina Rosetti. Next week's installment involves lots (and LOTS) of Smart!Jim. Hope you're all prepared. As always, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5: Classes

Chapter Summary: Classes begin and Jim is, well, Jim.

A/N: Lots of Smart!Kirk within. Joanna will play a larger part in the next chapter. I'm glad people are still enjoying this! Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and favs.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (or Star Trek). I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them.

* * *

><p>Jim slides into the open seat next to Uhura and smiles at her exasperated look.<p>

"Advanced Romulan?" the disbelief is heavy in her voice.

When she speaks next her words are slower. _"Look, just because you think you're some hot-shot doesn't mean you can do whatever you like. This is a 3rd year class."_

She had spoken in Romulan with a perfect accent.

_"And yet you're here."_He replies back, accent just as crisp.

She narrows her eyes at him. "With instructor permission."

He shrugs. "I'll get permission."

She gives a bark of laughter. "God you're something else. Instructor Balel' hand selects his class."

"I got it covered." He flashes her a disarming smile.

She's unaffected, deigning to lift her eyebrows with a wicked grin. "Oh this will be interesting."

Before he can even begin to think of a suitable reply, the instructor walks in and sets a stack of PADDs on the table in front. He has salt and pepper hair and a craggy face that seems to define 'hard as nails'. Jim takes a liking to the implied challenge immediately. The instructor looks up and scans the class and his eyes zone right in on Jim.

"Cadet!" He barks "Come down here."

Jim stands and catches the smug look on Uhura's face. He flashes her a smile he hopes conveys 'I still got this.' He navigates the isles to stand in front of the instructor, at attention.

The instructor let him stew for a moment before asking, "Are you _lost_ Cadet?"

"No sir."

The instructor gives him a considering eye. "This is a permission only class."

"I am aware of that sir. I would like to be considered for permission."

_"I've handpicked everyone for this class. What makes you think you can make the cut?"_

_"While I may not be fluent in Romulan, sir. I have it on good standing that I am more than adequately proficient."_

Instructor Balel' gives a bark of laughter. _"Well you've certainly got attitude."_

_"Among other things, so I've been told."_

A grin spreads over the instructor's face. "What's your name Cadet?"

Jim can't quite repress a grimace. "James Kirk, sir."

When the instructor doesn't change facial expressions, Jim finds himself respecting the man immensely.

"Well Cadet Kirk, you now have permission to join this class." He makes a note on a PADD on the table and Kirk's own PADD pings. "Now sit down and let me get started."

Jim grins. "Sir, yes sir."

Returning to the seat next to Uhura, he notices she is pointedly ignoring him.

"Sooo," Jim murmurs, "looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this semester."

"You're a fucking menace." She hisses at him.

He likes this class already.

Jim's next class is Xenobiology with Bones, which is just as entertaining as he had been hoping it would be.

The instructor believes in hitting the ground running and starts firing off questions as soon as introductions and instructions are handed out. Bones is determined to ignore Jim, even if they are sitting right next to each other.

Of course Jim, being Jim, can't let that happen. There's no way he's going to just play nice to the hissed "Behave" Bones' gave him when he first sat down.

But instead of bating Bones directly, he decides to make it his mission to bother him discretely.

When Jim realizes Bones' can answer, and intends to answer, all questions the instructor asks, _and how about that, talk about suck up,_Jim takes it as his duty to answer all the questions first.

**"The human body's unchecked absorption of Iron is called?"**

"Hemochromatosis." Bones smirks at Jim with a look that says 'You think you're so clever.'

Jim is un-phased by the look and returns it with his own that clearly states 'I _am_ so clever.'

**"Yes! Now this is a natural condition of the…"**

"Trill species who have a higher ratio of iron and copper in their blood. The excess absorption allows them to better commune with their symbionts." Jim answers with a lazy smile.

About 5 minutes into the class, a silent war has been declared, and Jim is answering questions before the instructor has time to get the whole question out. Bones, Jim can tell, is determined to not let Jim beat him here, and soon they are answering questions at the same time.

**"Very good! Now coming back to Hemochromatosis, **_**another**_** species that benefits from the excess of Iron in their blood…"**

_"Are the Klingons. Excess Iron allows their organs to protect them from severe injuries in battle."  
>"Are the Klingons. Excess Iron allows their organs to sustain their lives after severe injuries in battle."<em>

Their classmates are struck dumb, staring at them like they are particularly frightening. The instructor looks elated and a bit disturbed by the proceedings.

Bones and Jim don't care. At some point it becomes less of a challenge and more banter. They are grinning, on the verge of laughter by the time class ends.

As class dismisses, Jim grabs his PADD and clasps Bones on the shoulder on the way out.

"That was fun! I'll see you later. Gotta run."

"Wait, where are you going? You don't have a class this period. I thought we'd grab lunch?"

"Yeah…about that. Change of plans. I have a class for today. We'll grab lunch next time. I'll see you at dinner!"

"What do you mean you have a class _today_? Where's it gonna disappear to?"

Jim just winks before he runs off, calling out behind him, "Seriously, gotta run! Dinner?"

Bones, already used to Jim's quirks just rolls his eyes. "Dinner!"

* * *

><p>Jim's been waiting for this moment all day. Well all class. He's been sitting in Warp Core Mechanics for half an hour now, bored to tears while the instructor drones on about WC basics.<p>

"Now, Lithium is most commonly used in Warp Core engines, due to its durability. However, in order to achieve maximum Warp output from the engines, Dilithium is a much more valuable element because of its ability to control the amount of power generated in the reaction chamber.* Dilithium is not commonly used now because of its value, versus its deterioration factor."

'Yes!' Kirk jumps at his opportunity "Excuse me instructor Hanold?"

The instructor gives a little jolt at the interruption and spins to face the class. "Yes Cadet?"

"Dilithium is not used because it decrystalizes in the engines. Since dilithium is rare, and there is no method of recrystalizaton, it is considered a waste of Federation resources to supply it to Constitution-class vessels. However, isn't it correct that the process of recrystalization has been mildly successful in some lab-level research experiments? In that case, isn't it true that if a reliable method is replicated, all vessels may switch to using dilithium crystals?"

"That's correct Cadet. The deterioration of Dilithium is the main reason it is a better use of resources to rely on lithium at present. However the recrystalization of dilithium and the theory of Warp Core resources is an advanced level class. Why aren't you in my Advanced Mechanics Seminar?"

"It's only open to students who've completed this class, or have instructor permission, sir."

"Well consider yourself granted permission. What is your name Cadet?"

Jim resists laughing. It's only the first day of class, the third day he's been in San Francisco, and he's already tired of that question.

"James Kirk, sir." A ripple spreads through the students. This is a much larger class than the others he's been in today; it being a 1st year seminar. Jim knows his actions will be campus gossip by the end of the day.

The Instructor is nodding and making notes on his PADD, another familiar sight, and soon Jim's PADD pings.

"You're added. I'll see you tomorrow in class Cadet. Now get out of here and let me finish my lecture."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

><p>Jim is waiting just outside of the daycare at the end of the day. Bones should be along any minute now to pick up Jo.<p>

As Bones walks up to the door, which has Jim leaning beside it, he doesn't even raise an eyebrow. "I'm not even surprised. Let me guess-you hacked into medical and made sure to have them update you on my work schedule as well."

Jim just waggles his eyebrows and opens the door, gesturing for Bones to head on in.

As they head across campus with Jo skipping along between them, Bones shakes his head at all the greetings Jim is pointedly getting.

"Started a fan-club already Jim?"

"I'm just a friendly guy!"

"Mmhmm. Friendly like Denobulan pox. Spread easily through a variety of contact, particularly virulent, and with an inflated reputation compared to the actual symptoms."

"Was that a compliment?"

Bones just gives an enigmatic grin and looks down at his daughter. "So Jo-Jo how was your first day at daycare?"

"Fine! Tory and I built clay models of human organs after we read an anatomy book. Lena showed me her favorite hiding spots, and we snuck away from nap time to build puzzles instead. We overheard Babs sayin' that Jim's got his instructors eating out of the palm of his hand. She said that 'he always could come out of any situation with more luck in one hand than shit in the other.'" Both adults stumble. "What did she mean by that Jim?"

Jim takes a second to close his mouth and looks down into her face. Seeing a spark of mischief well hidden in the depths of her eyes, he grins. "Uh-huh. I know that look and I'm not falling for that one Jo-monster. I patented 'uncomfortable, leading questions.'"

Bones looks torn between laughing at her audacity, and reprimanding her for cussing. Jim, not torn at all, just starts laughing. The sound of it breaks Bones out of his stupor and he growls "Joanna!" as Jim picks her up and spins her for a moment, her laughter is sharp and melodic and echoes across the quad. Setting her down he places her feet on top of his and they all proceed to the mess for dinner, Jo giggling with each 'giant step.'

* * *

><p>Classes, <em>life<em>, starts to settle into a comfortable pattern within the next couple days. Jim knows that the peaceful pattern can't last, so he's not entirely surprised when he finds himself hobbling into the medical center on the fourth day of classes with his arm around Commander Sung, who is obviously limping.

They are both laughing, though it is muted to avoid further pain in their ribs. They sign in and settle down into the emergency waiting area. As they wait, Jim can't help humming to wash out the familiar sounds of the emergency room.

It's a slow day and they aren't waiting long before they call Sung in to be seen. Jim waves him on as he sees Bones stride in through the doors and start across the lobby. It must be time for his shift to start. As Bones is about to walk past him, Jim calls out.

"Hey Bones!"

Bones pauses and, rolling his eyes, walks up to Jim. Looking him up and down, he huffs. "Well, come on then."

He grabs Jim by the wrist, and Jim can't stop a small hiss. Bones doesn't change his pace, but he does slide his hand higher up Jim's forearm. Dragging Jim into an exam room, he shoves him gently on a table and grabs a tricorder and some gloves from a drawer.

"Don't I even get a hello?" He tries for a pout, but stops when it makes his face ache.

"You look like shit." Is the grumbled reply.

"It's good to see you too."

Apparently Bones is not in the mood to banter. "You picked a fight with the head of hand-to-hand while still injured from a previous fight?"

His tone implies that he thinks Jim is a special brand of idiot, maybe even a variety of idiot that has yet to be defined due to the magnitude of his idiocy. It's comforting in its cynicism. The tricorder beeps with its reading. Glancing at the results, Bones starts to gather supplies from various drawers.

Jim hisses as Bones fusses over his mangled hands. "He said if I wanted to get evaluated and move to a higher class it was today, right after class, or never. Anyway he's just one guy, the previous injuries were from a group of them. Who, I might add, I could have taken, but it happened to be an off night. Besides, this isn't too bad. Nowhere near the worst I've had."

Bones glowers at Jim "You've fractured a rib, your bruises have bruises, you have two black eyes. Every time you speak your lip starts bleeding again, stop it by the way, and you can't even make a fist with your right hand. How is that 'not too bad'?"

Jim grins widely, he knows it'll piss Bones off, which is worth it even as he tastes copper. "He made me assistant instructor!"

He starts wrapping Jim's ribs.

"Paid?"

"Well no."

"Well then how did that help you? And I said to stop talking."

"Well then stop asking questions." Jim says grinning even more cheekily.

"I don't know what's worse. That you're an infant, or that you seem to be a masochistic infant. Or maybe it's the fact that I find myself spending time with you, and on occasion, enjoying myself."

"Aw Bones, why don't you tell me how you really feel. I know I'm irresistible."

Bones grins at him and then proceeds to jam a hypo into his neck.

"Ow! Fuck."

Running a dermal regenerator swiftly over his lip and then his hands, Bones puts everything away and snaps off the gloves.

"There, hypo for pain and some antibiotics. Now get the hell out of here and let me do my job, the one where I help sick people."

Jim is too busy grimacing and rubbing at the injection site to make a snappy reply. A hypo shouldn't hurt more than a cracked rib, should it?

"Oh by the way, my shift's gonna run a little late tonight, can you pick up Jo and get something started for dinner?"

"I'd be glad to Bones, but I can't pick up Jo unless my name's been specifically added to the guardian list."

"It has been. I officially added you yesterday."

Jim feels his heart stop for a moment before restarting at a quicker pace. "Oh?" He tries to say casually.

"Yeah, you're stuck with us kid. Better get used to it."

Jim's pretty sure he can live with that.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter so far. I hope everyone else likes it as well. So please, as always, let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6: Pike

Rating: PG-13

Chapter Summary: In which there is a meeting with Pike, some fun at the park, and Jim's accident prone nature rears its head (some more).

Warnings: AU, Language, un-beta'd,

A/N: Here's the next part guys! Thanks for all the alerts, favorites, and reviews! I'm so glad you're sticking with me and still enjoying. LONG post compared to previous ones. Uh-sorry? ;)

**READ THIS FIRST:** So my research has told me conflicting things. Very weird conflicting things. So since it was bizarre information anyway -I decided to change it a bit to fit what I wanted. So for the scope of this story Admiral Archer is just several years older than Pike and has not been Federation President yet. (Where my sources say that he died at age 133 and that he would have been 146 years old at the time of the movie. SO. Yes. He is another silver fox BAMF. Enjoy.)

Disclaimer: I don't own them (or Star Trek). I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them.

* * *

><p>They are eating dinner when Jim's communicator goes off. Jim has just finished convincing Jo that no, he does not need help cutting up his food, no matter how bad his hands are hurt, when he hears the beep.<p>

Looking up at Bones he silently asks if he should take it, or let it wait.

"Go ahead. View screen's in the main room, patch it through."

"Thanks." He stands and sets up the call to come in. Pike's face comes into view with a solemn expression. Jim opens his mouth for a witty quip, but Pike beats him to the punch.

"Cadet Kirk,"

Jim hears Bones growl at the sound of Pike's voice.

"I expect to see you in my office bright and early tomorrow during your lunch break. Do I make myself clear Cadet?"

"Yes Captain, tomorrow at lunch."

"See that you're not late." And with that Pike cuts out the transmission.

"Well that was pleasant."

"What the hell could he want? Or maybe I should be asking, What the hell did you do now?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." And with that they go back to eating.

* * *

><p>Jim's waiting outside of Pike's office right on time the next day. He's convinced the flutterings of his stomach are from hunger, since he <em>is <em>missing lunch for this. He's spent the past few minutes waiting and flirting with the department secretary, Judy. It's not serious, or leading anywhere on either of their parts, just a pleasant way to pass the time. She's already informed Pike that Jim is there, and Jim's sure the old man is determined to let him stew for a little while.

Right at exactly 5 minutes after noon, Pike's door opens. Jim straightens to attention, and Pike steps out solemnly and gestures Jim into the room behind him.

Jim strides in and is followed closely by Pike, who murmurs for him to take a seat. He tugs at the hem of his uniform shirt, which also allows him to dry his palms.

Pike seats himself behind the large oak desk and folds his hands over his lap, staring at Jim.

Jim makes eye contact and breaks the silence. "I confess Captain, I'm unsure why I was called here today. As pleasant as I find your company of course."

Something flickers in Pike's eyes. "You're determined to be a pain in my backside, aren't you?"

Jim wrinkles his forehead. "Sir?"

"I've already been hearing some interesting things about you on campus."

Jim feels frustration rise like a blush, and he takes a steadying breath so that his words come out calm and even. "Captain Pike, I understand that you seem to have something you want to get off your chest. Permission to speak freely sir?"

Pike's eyes flicker again, and he gives a nod, "Permission granted."

"If you have something to say, please say it. If you have some reason to reprimand me, then do it, but don't play games with me, sir. It's hardly effective, and frankly, it just pisses me off. As far as I know, I have done nothing to warrant disciplinary action and provoke your ire."

Jim is expecting some sort of rebuke, so he is a bit taken aback when Pike starts laughing.

"I'm not sure whether I expected you to take it a little longer before you blew up, or whether I expected you to get mad right away. I didn't expect you to be so rational about it. You continue to surprise me Kirk."

Jim closes his gaping mouth. "Likewise sir."

"So James, you want to know what this is all about? I'll tell you. I've been getting reports from around campus regarding a Cadet James Kirk."

"Those rumors about me filling the pool with jello are pure fallacy." Jim quips.

Pike laughs again. "I'm perfectly adept at judging reality and hearsay. But I assume the bit about you interrupting Instructor Hanold's class wasn't just a rumor?"

"I never interrupted his class sir. I asked a pointed question that in no way detracted from the class or his lesson."

"Well, whatever it was, that it what you are here to discuss. That and your other attempts to get in other advanced classes. Especially Hand-to-hand."

"Sir, nothing I did was against regulations..."

"You wanted me to cut the crap then it works both ways. I'm not stupid and neither are you."

Jim sits back, nonplussed "I don't know what you want me to say."

Pike quirks the corner of his mouth, "Well isn't that a leading phrase. You thought you knew what I wanted when you first joined, didn't you? Hopped onto the shuttle and promised me to do it in three years. But now that I'm here complaining about you getting into classes to further that goal, you don't know how to play it."

Jim is silent as he rakes his eyes over Pike, assessing.

"Stop giving me that look. What I'm trying to say is that you don't have to impress me. Not that that'll stop you I'm sure. And next time you need some help getting into classes, or dealing with Academy riggamarole in general, let me know first? I have a few tricks up my sleeve I'm sure could be useful. Luckily nothing you did was too bad, hell it established your reputation, that's for sure. My only concern is your stunt with hand-to-hand."

"Hey now! There was no stunt, instructor Sung said it had to be a physical evaluation."

Pike considers him for a moment. "Be that as it may, since he made you assistant instructor you need to set a good example. That includes not acting like a devil-may-care idiot. Especially if you want to make a good impression on those you'll be dealing with on the command track. Right now you've certainly made an impression, but I wouldn't exactly say that it's good."

Jim can't help grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah I can see that."

"Anyway, nothing to do about it now except move forward. So I take it you're serious about the command track then?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then, I'll help you out. I think you should start coming for visits here at least once a month. Speaking of you setting a good example, since your new assistance-ship isn't paid, you might try working here." He hands Jim a card advertising a 'bike repair shop. "I seem to remember you had a nice set of wheels."

"What's in all this for you sir?"

Pike gives him a sly smile. "Never stop asking that question. What's in it for me personally? Well, what I said to you in Riverside is true. Starfleet's command has stagnated. We need fresh blood and fresh thinking. Having cocky son'bitches like you out there might actually save my ass one day. And I'd say that's a pretty good incentive for me to make sure that you _do _make it out there."

"Fair enough. So, uh, what the hell are we supposed to do in these meetings then?" Jim's stomach growls loudly "And can I get something to eat? I'm starving."

Pike laughs, and as he opens his mouth to reply Judy comes in with a tray. Jim can smell hamburgers and fries. "Just in time Judy! You took the words right out of my mouth Kirk. Dig in."

Jim doesn't have to be told twice. He winks at Judy and takes the plate she hands him, as well as the coke.

"Cheeseburger with the works, and a root beer for Cadet Kirk," She says with a wink back, "And Cheeseburger with the works, green chile included, and a Coke with lime for you Captain Pike."

Pike thanks her as she hustles out of the room and then raises an eyebrow at Jim. "Root beer?"

Jim laughs. "When you have an immune system like mine, you come to appreciate root beer. One time I had a case of bronchitis just shy of pneumonia and, for two weeks, even with antibiotics helping clear things up, I couldn't taste anything except root beer. Green chile?"

Pike gives a grunt around a mouthful of burger, "Had a girlfriend who practically lived on the stuff. Once you've had it on a freshly made cheeseburger you won't want anything else; also the damn stuffs addicting, _literally_."

They finish eating quickly, not talking and instead concentrating on their food. Once they've finished, Pike addresses Jim again.

"As to what we would do in these meetings? Hell, I'm not sure exactly. Talk about your classes, anything of importance that we think the other needs to be made aware of, get to know each other better. Any seminars, classes or people I think could help you I'll pass along, and maybe I can get your insight into academy life. The things I'm not hearing from so-called Starfleet intelligence. But today? I got nothing. Tell me James…do you play chess?" He gestures to a board set up on a cabinet.

Jim smirks, surprised by the question but not enough to let it show. "I've been known to play from time to time."

"Good. Up for a game?" Jim nods, "Grab the board. I play white."

They banter throughout the game, with Pike regaling Jim with stories about his father and their antics during their time at the academy.

_"You're shitting me? You did not fill the fire suppressants with purple dye and set off the system during graduation assembly!"_

_"In our defense, it seemed much funnier in our heads."_

Jim responds with stories of his travels.

_"So there I was hitching a ride into Paris in nothing but a pair of boxers, and, I as I'm walking down the road, I come across a limo that's broken down. So I help fix the engine, and they give me a ride back into town. It's only as they drop me off that I realize that it was the President's limo. I had wondered why the guy was smirking at me like that, but I figured he was just checking me out."_

Pike is doubled over, laughing,_ "The Federation President? __That__ President?"_

Jim doesn't have to fake the surprise he feels when he sees a dog run into Pike's office. Especially since Pike stops mid sentence.

Pike was in the middle of recounting how George and he had been put on laundry rotation as punishment, back in the day, and had 'somehow' they had shrunk all the female cadet uniforms.

The dog is followed closely by a man in uniform, who stalks over to the cabinet along the far wall. The man yanks open the door and grabs a glass, a bottle of alcohol, pours himself a healthy dose, and downs it in a gulp. The dog has decided it wants to investigate Jim and is in the process of slobbering all over his fingers. His owner, at least Jim suspects that's who the lush over there is, slams down his glass and mutters 'Damn it.'

Pike decides to speak. "Having a rough day there Jon?"

"Shut up and let me drink in peace."

Pike rolls his eyes. "You only want me for my liquor."

'Jon' spins and smirks at Pike. "Well, not only."

He takes a sip from his glass and uses it to gesture at Jim. "Who's this?"

"Admiral Jon Archer, meet Cadet James Kirk."

"Call me Jim, sir."

"So you're the Cadet who has the Academy buzzing." Archer walks over and sits in a chair across from Jim and the desk. "You've already got quite a reputation. I heard Instructor Thomlin stopped teaching his lab and decided to let you teach it instead."

Jim barks a laugh, "Really?"

Archer smiles and nods, "I also heard there was a huge frat party in your dorm the first night and that your roommate found you in the morning, in bed with 3 girls." He arches his eyebrows at Pike. "He's apparently quite the womanizer."

"Impressive" Pike murmurs with a wicked grin.

"Still, it's not at the level of the rumors from when you were here, right Chris?"

Jim is enjoying the hell out of this, not even bothering to hide his grin. "Oh is that so?"

"Jon" Pike grumbles a fake warning.

"I think my favorite rumor was the one that had you involved in a daisy chain with all of the department heads."

"Kinky." Jim says still grinning.

"Like I said, I'm a fairly adept judge of rumors within the Academy. And I wouldn't speak so gleefully about me Jon. Aren't you forgetting all those delightful rumors from when you were here? I particularly remember one about some species of…"

Archer starts a bit, sitting up straight in his seat, "Alright then! We've fully established that rumors are just that, rumors."

Pike isn't upset at being interrupted; he just sits back with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

"So you want to tell me what has you barging in here and drinking my liquor like you're a fish?"

"No."

"It wouldn't have to do with that little Andorian number you were seeing?"

Archer smiles indulgently. "You're crap at fishing for details."

"I don't have to fish. I ask the right questions and your face flushes like someone set your chair on fire."

Archer's beagle gives a whine from where it has crawled onto the couch, and Archer jumps up looking relieved. "Oh looks like Porthos needs to follow nature's call. Sorry to cut this chat short. Nice to meet you Jim. See you later Chris." And with that he's gone.

"Speaking of seeing you later…" Jim says, standing.

"Smooth. Oh, and by the way, quit hacking into the computers."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Right_. Well, I say we have another meeting next month at the same time, unless something comes up, in which case I'll let you know."

"Sounds good." Jim says heading out the door. He ducks back in for a moment. "Hey Chris?"

He can see Pike roll his eyes. "Yes Jim?"

"What does Bones have against you?"

There's a quirked eyebrow, "Bones?"

"Dr. McCoy."

"Ah," Pike threads his fingers and leans back in his chair, "I'm afraid that's for him to tell you."

"I was afraid you'd say that. See ya around!" He says leaving with a two fingered salute.

* * *

><p>The next day is the weekend, and Jim has decided that the three of them just <em>have <em>to go to the park.

When they leave, Jim has a duffle bag, for no apparent reason, or so he says when Bones asks. He can tell Bones wants to ask again but stops himself each time he opens his mouth because Jim smirks at him, causing him to shut up and scowl, the words dying prematurely on his tongue.

They walk to a nearby park that's absolutely perfect for what Jim has in mind for the day.

Jo squeals at the sight of the monster slide and sprints ahead of them to clamber up onto its towering peak. She waves at them when she gets to the top and then plops down to slide down the incline. Reaching the bottom she scrambles to get up to the top again. Jim can see Bones smiling at her exuberance out of the corner of his eye.

"Daddy come slide with me!" She calls when she's at the top again.

"Can't Jo-Jo, I'm too big." Bones says not looking apologetic at all.

She rolls her eyes, looking exactly like her father, and Jim laughs. "You are not too big. Daaaad. Come slide with me!"

"I don't know Jo, that slide looks awful tall. You're a lot braver than I am. I don't think I can do it."

Jo giggles. Jim's smiling from ear to ear as he watches Bones saunter over to the slide.

"Dad! You're taller than the slide. If you're scared of the slide you'd be afraid to walk! Now get up here!"

"Bossy little thing aren't you?" he says, but he grabs the slide's handles and, bypassing the ladder, heaves himself up in one smooth move, causing his biceps to bulge and his shirt to ride up and tease Jim with a thin strip of skin. He settles in behind Jo and drops a kiss to the top of her head.

"Let's go!" she squeals, and he pushes them off and down. When the reach the bottom, Jo hops up, while Bones seems to peel himself up. It makes Jim want to lick his lips.

Action is needed, he decides. "Hey you two watch this!" He yells while bounding up to the top of the slide and spinning around. He slides down it on his back. Too late, he realizes that he won't be able to stop himself from hitting the ground. And he does, with a whump and a plume of dust.

"Ow." He says staring up at the blue sky.

Jo's laughing her echoing, bell-like laughter now as her father says, "Serves ya right ya yutz!" But he helps Jim up with gentle hands.

Undaunted, Jim smiles at them and dusts himself off.

By this time Jo is back at the top of the slide. "Jim come slide with me!" and Jim smiles and crawls up behind her before he fully registers her saying, "You too daddy!"

This time both of them start protesting. "That'll be a little crowded Jo." "I'm not sure the slide will be able to hold all three of us."

She just gives them a dirty look, and then the look in her eye changes, and Bones and Jim exchange an 'Uh-oh what now' face just before she pouts.

'Oh crap.' Jim thinks. Because damn if that isn't the cutest look he's ever seen. He swallows.

Bones tries a half hearted, "Now Jo, seriously, I don't wanna break the slide and end up with a broken tail bone."

Right.

Jim ends up behind Jo, with Bones climbing up behind him as he wraps his arms around the two of them. Jim feels a flutter, Bones is pressed up tight behind him, grumbling words puffing into the back of his neck. The flutter turns into a full body throb when Bones grabs the sides of the slide and uses his hips to thrust forward into Jim and set them into motion.

When they reach the bottom, Jim has to brace his legs on the ground to stop them, causing Bones to grind up against him. Jim decides he's done with the slide for now.

He notices there's a hill straight ahead, perfect for one of the things he wanted to do, as well as a great distraction from the slide and all forms of physical contact. "Hey Jo! Let's try one of my favorite things."

Pursing her lips she looks from Jim to the slide. "What's that?"

"Watch!" and with that, he sprints to the top of the hill and then proceeds to flop over and roll down the steep incline, spinning faster and faster till he skids at the bottom.

Looking up at her, dizzily, he shoots a manic grin with bits of grass stuck in his hair.

"Awesome!" she exclaims, "Race you to the top!" not waiting for him before she's off.

"Cheater!" he says, scrambling to stand and follow her up.

They spend a few minutes climbing and rolling, but it's not a sustainable activity, and soon they are too dizzy to do anything but stare up at the spinning clouds overhead. Bones comes over to lay with them, after he's decided they've gotten all the crazy out of their systems. Jim and Jo are panting and giggling as they wait for the world to stop spinning against them. The grass is fresh cut and sweet smelling beneath them, and the three of them gaze at the clouds passing overhead while soaking in the sun.

They point out shapes to each other, arguing over some of them good naturedly. Jim actually giggles when Jo says that one of them looks like a cupcake, but he doesn't feel the need to explain why when they ask.

After a while, Jim hears Jo's stomach rumble and he sits up.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." He sing-songs.

"I don't wanna go though." Jo whines.

"Good, cause I've got it covered." He replies with a smug smile.

Standing, he grabs his duffle and starts riffling through it. First he pulls out a blanket.

"We could have used that before we got grass stains all over us." Drawls Bones.

"No way, grass stains are part of the park experience. Where's your sense of fun Bones?"

"It's here in the grass with the ants." He quips.

Laughing, Jim hands the blanket to Bones to set out, and pulls out cups, plates, utensils, and a canister and thermos.

When he pops the canister open, he can feel Bones' surprise like an electric current.

"What the hell is that?"

"Curried chicken salad."

"You made it?" He says like it's dripping poison and he hadn't eaten the dinner Jim made the other night.

It's Jim's turn to roll his eyes. "It's not exactly programmed into most replicators. Not that I couldn't program it, because as you know, I'm brilliant and more than perfectly capable, but yes. I made it. It's amazing, you'll love it. It's perfect for hot days."

He serves them all, and Jo, adventurous as ever, digs in. Bones takes his initial bite with trepidation, but Jim can tell he likes it because the complaining is at a bare minimum, and he serves himself seconds. Jo seems to like it, except for the onions, which she picks out.

"They're gross." She says when he asks.

"One day you'll like them." He says with confidence, to which she sticks out her tongue.

They eat happily and put away their trash afterwards, so they can lay on the blanket together. Bones grabs Joanna and yanks her over to start tickling her. Screeching and wiggling to get away, she throws herself at Jim.

"Daddy, no! Jim, _do_ something. _Save me_!" She begs red-faced.

She realizes her mistake with the evil grin that crosses his face. Within moments Jim has her pinned down while he tickles her and blows raspberries on her neck.

Throwing herself out of their reach, she sits on a far edge of the blanket and wipes and her neck with her palms. "_Gross_!"

Bones and Jim share a grin and then throw back their heads and laugh. Disgusted with them, she gets up and says, "I'm gonna go play on the jungle gym!" before flouncing away.

Bones and Jim sit on the blanket, watching her from afar. Jim is starting to drowse a little when he is jolted alert by a commotion.

Across the park a ways 6 men have crowded around an older man, who has been sitting on a bench in front of his 'bike reading a PADD quietly the whole time the three of them have been at the park. Even from this distance, Jim can see that it's not a friendly meeting. Jo can feel the tension and runs back over to throw herself in Bones' arms, clinging to his neck.

Jim stands quietly, not taking his eyes off the scene. Already it's looking to take an ugly turn.

"Bones, take Jo and leave."

Bones, who has been staring too, starts with a jolt and quickly realizes Jim's intent. "What? No!" He says grabbing Jim's arm as he takes a step forward.

"Bones!" Jim's tone means no nonsense, but Bones gives his arm a little shake anyway.

"Damn it Jim, you're still all beat to hell from you fight with Sung."

"Evaluation."

"Don't argue semantics kid! I'm not gonna let you get your face smashed in again."

"Bones this fight's gonna happen whether you like it or not, and I'm not about to let it be 6 against one."

"Oh, so 6 against 2 is perfectly acceptable?" There's a wild look in Bones' eyes.

"No, but it's still a hell of a lot better."

"Then make it 3 against 6."

Jim gapes for a second before replying furiously, "What? No! Anyway you gonna let Jo see this? Get yourselves out of here. I promise I'll call you when it's over."

Bones looks like he is gonna argue some more, but the thought of Jo seeing the fight seems to convince him. "Damn it Jim. I doubt you'll be able to talk when it's over, let alone call. And why the hell aren't we calling the cops?"

Jo has her head buried in Bones' neck and she gives a whimper.

"That's a good idea Bones, they'll never get here in time, but go ahead. You take Jo and go call the cops. Don't worry Jo, it'll be alright."

Jim doesn't wait to see if Bones complies, instead he strips off his jacket and stalks over to the group, his stride screaming his intent.

He reaches them quickly, "There a problem here fellas?"

"Fuck off and mind your own business." One of them snarls.

"Afraid I can't do that. You see I have a problem with your math, in my book 1 and 6 equals blood bath, and I like my odds more even." He grins at his own pun.

The guy they're focused on is standing, encircled by them, away from the bench. He doesn't look upset, merely amused. He's got a stance that's meant to look at ease, but to Jim's trained eye screams 'professional.' Jim can't help but think that maybe this fight will be more even than he'd thought. None of the idiots surrounding the guy even have a hint of training.

Apparently none of the lugs have a sense of humor, or a lick of sense because they immediately switch their attention from their target to Jim.

"You got a death wish?"

"Don't fuck with us." Come their various jeers.

Two of them lunge at him, and, as Jim ducks and turns to bring his fist smashing into a face, he sees their original target connecting his own wicked hook.

As it turns out there is a patrol nearby, and they are able to break it up pretty quickly. Only a few punches are even thrown, and the only ones that connect are those Jim and the older guy throw.

Jim sees Bones and Jo hurrying back over to check on him, as Jim finds out that the guy he's come over to help is also the owner of the place Pike recommended he work at.

The man clasps Jim on the shoulder before holding out his hand to introduce himself. "Thanks for your help kid. I'm Nathaniel Kicks. Most folks call me Stitch."

Jim can't help it, he starts laughing. "As in owner of Kicks' Bike Shop?"

The man smiles, not phased, "Right, ya heard of it then?"

Jim doesn't reply to that, just takes the hand he's offered and shakes it. "Jim Kirk."

Stitch starts laughing too. "Pike's pain in the ass. He said you were a trouble magnet."

"Hey now! Who's the one who was surrounded here?"

"And who's the idiot who jumped into the fray?"

"Idiot's right! Damn it Jim." Bones yells as he reaches the two of them. He scans Jim visually looking for new bruises, Jo balanced on his hip.

"I'm fine Bones. Not even a scratch."

"Humph." Bones says, but he relaxes fractionally.

Stitch has arched surprised eyebrows at them. They give him quizzical looks.

"What?" Jim finally asks, breaking.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, Pike was right, you're a heap of trouble. There's a job waiting for you if you'd like it. I'm not exactly a regular 9 to 5'er so just drop by when you need the creds, or you just feel like it. I'm sure I can find something for you to work on."

"If Pike was right about me being trouble, why would you bother?" Jim asks amused.

Stitch winks at him, "Some people _like_ trouble. Like I said, drop by whenever you feel like it."

Jim's confused, but he doesn't let it bother him. "All right, I just might take you up on that."

"I look forward to it." He says, and, clasping both Jim and Bones on the arm he squeezes. "See you fellas later."

They stare at him as he mounts his bike and rides off. Bones is the first to shake off his stupor.

He glares at Jim, but there's a fondness behind the look. "You really are trouble."

Jim smirks. "You love it. I'm damn precious."

Bones guffaws, much to Jim's and Joanna's amusement.

The rest of the weekend passes by uneventfully, and soon Academy life is back in full swing. Jim and Bones go to classes. Bones puts in long hours at medical; Jim stops in at Kicks where he tinkers on various projects. Jo goes to daycare and is having a great time learning as much as she can so she can surprise Jim and her father with strange things thrown into conversations. Jim loves the hell out of it.

Jim does a pretty good job of staying out of medical for a while, but as has become his motto. Nothing is ever quiet for long. And when the dam breaks Jim naturally would be in the middle of it.

It all starts in Jim's only lab class. Some recruit had been concerned with anything but following proper procedure. It all blows up in the worst possible way, literally. The chemical fire that starts is noxious and spreads quickly. Jim doesn't know how the idiot did it, but he manages to cut off half the class, including Jim, from the safe exits. It's only with some quick thinking that Jim is able to devise a way to get small groups of students out safely.

As soon as the building is evacuated safely, everyone involved is whisked off to medical to get checked out.

Jim's asks for Bones when it's his turn to be seen. The intern looking him over bitches at him for it, saying that there aren't enough doctors for people to pick and choose. As she checks him, everything is going fine, Jim's his usual self, witty and charming. He flirts with her, causing her to roll her eyes at him. He's having fun, until she insists on giving him a hypo to prevent any complications, in case he's happened to inhale any of the chemical they'd been working with in the lab. He checks the formulation.

"Don't give me that." He says, pushing the hand with the hypo away.

She rolls her eyes at him. "Don't be a baby. You need this to prevent any problems from inhaling anything in the fire."

"I can't have that. I'm allergic to it."

"There's nothing on it in your file. If you were allergic a note would have been made. Stop being stubborn. We have a lot of people to see, and I can't be spending all of my time on you. I know your reputation, but considering your actions today I expected you to have more concern for your fellow cadets." She raises her arm towards his neck again.

Again he pushes her away. "Not everything get's noted in medical files. Trust me when I say that I am allergic to it. Find something else or let me go."

"There _is _nothing else. This is the last thing I have to do before I can sign off on you being free to go. I don't appreciate your behavior. Just let me do this!" She says getting impatient.

"I'm not going to let you give me something I _know_ that I am allergic to!" He protests, his voice rising in his frustration with her stupidity.

She's getting angry now. "Cadet Kirk, this is no longer amusing. I know you like attention but this is out of hand. Reports say you were nearest the fire when it broke out and that you were exposed the longest. Your risk of complications is too high for me to neglect giving you this."

"I don't care what your reports say! I'm perfectly aware of my own health complications and I'm telling you…"

As Jim is yelling, Bones comes around the triage area curtain. Jim is momentarily distracted, and the intern takes the opportunity to inject him with the hypo she's been holding.

Bones sees Jim and heads over while Jim is sputtering his protest. She gives Jim a smug look.

Bones strides up and slaps his arm. "Might've known you'd be here. How're you doing kid?"

Jim tries to respond, but already his voice has stopped cooperating, and he can hear a wheeze in his breathing.

"Oh, Dr. McCoy!" She jumps at the chance to show off. "He's fine sir. He was just protesting a hypo, claiming he's allergic, but I know his reputation and there's no note of it in his file, so I administered it as required." She pauses, as if waiting for praise like a well trained puppy.

But Bones isn't paying attention to her. Instead he's staring into Jim's eyes as Jim sways towards him, lips all ready blue.

"Jim?" he calls, concern threaded through his tone.

That's the last thing Jim hears as his vision blacks out.

. . .

. . .

When he comes to a few minutes later he can hear Bones clearly chewing out the intern. Loudly.

Jim can feel the antihistamines coursing through his system; he's at once tired and jittery, like his skin has been filled with bees and they're pissed, buzzing just below the surface. He sits up, only to become overwhelmed by a wave of nausea, and he groans, covering his mouth with his hand.

Then Bones is there, grasping his elbow. "Come on kid let's get you home."

"Bones," he moans, "gonna be sick."

Bones gets him something to be sick in, just in the nick of time.

"Damn fool intern." Bones mutters, easing Jim back.

The change in position doesn't agree with Jim and he passes out again.

. . .

When Jim comes to the second time, it takes him a moment to realize that he's on Bones' couch.

"Bwah-huh?" he croaks.

A cup with a straw fills his vision, and he sips obediently.

"Wondering how you got here?" Bones asks.

Jim nods carefully, the nausea hovering in the background.

"You made it easy on me, since I'm apparently your primary physician _and_ your primary contact."

"Why here?" Jim tries croaking out. "Why not…dorm…room?"

Jim can tell it's late and that some time has passed since he was last awake. Jo comes padding out of her room, rubbing at her eyes as Bones responds.

"I know you kid. There's no way you'd take care of yourself and rest like you need to if left to your own devices. I was getting off shift, and since they were the reason you need watching in the first place, I figure you're better off here anyway. Besides, after that 'incident' at the park I realized I'd need a full med kit on hand for all the shi-_scrapes _you're likely to get into. I've got more than enough stuff here to take care of you and any complications that arise."

Jo has reached the couch, and she crawls up on him in her pajamas and snuggles down to fall back asleep. Bones smiles at the two of them. The expression on his face tugs as something in Jim's chest, even as he's falling asleep in response to the warm body attached to him.

"Get some rest Jim." Bones murmurs quietly, "I'll take care of you."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

A/N: This chapter was close to twice the size of the other chapters, which is probably good because the next _full_ chapter update may be farther away. This chapter was the last of the chapters that I had, not only key plot pieces ready, but the minute details ready. From now on out, I know all the major plot points, but need to find the tiny details (filler) to add in. You can help with this by asking me questions and letting me know what you've enjoyed so far. Questions are great for helping me think of scenarios for answering the questions, as well as sparking some ideas that I can explore further. So please feel free to ask me whatever you'd like about the story. Let me know what you think!

A few sneak peaks: Frank will be mentioned, Bones' fear of transporters and flying will be addressed, and Jim's relationship with his family (outside Frank) will play several important parts.


	7. Chapter 7: Coda 1

Rating: G  
>Chapter Summary: Jim picks up Jo from daycare.<br>Warnings: AU, Cuteness of infinity, teenie-tiny angst,

A/N: It's been a grueling couple of weeks, but it is finally over and this little bit of fluff is my gift. I still wasn't sure if I would be able to get this up. We've temperatures averaging 100 °F plus (37° C plus) this week, and it keeps overheating my laptop and it's supposed to continue for a while still.

I've been tossing around the idea of throwing in more Jo side codas as the series goes along. There will still be awesome Jo-ness within the fic but there are small side stories that I feel don't add to the plot and are more sideways looks at things. Also I felt bad because even though I updated, I had promised more Jo and instead Pike kind of took over.

Disclaimer: I don't own them (or Star Trek). I just like to see them all bendy. I promise to return them.

* * *

><p>When Jim went to pick up Jo from daycare, he found himself being yanked sideways by Babs, who was looking fit to burst. She put her finger to her lips to indicate he should be quiet.<p>

"I'm so glad you're here!" She whispers excitedly.

"Um, thanks? Why are we whispering?"

She gave a little wiggle. "I was hoping that they would stay asleep until you came, and they did! You have to see this."

And with that proclamation she grabs his wrist and drags a very confused Jim down the hall, towards the 'nap' room. Stopping just outside of it, she peers around the corner and then looks up at him beaming.

"_Look_!" She says pushing him around the corner.

Jim stumbles into the room, perplexed as to what he's supposed to be seeing, then suddenly he isn't.

"_Oh_." He breathes, staring now.

Because it's Jo napping. She's on one of the larger pallets in the corner of the room. What's remarkable about it, is who she's sleeping with. Jo is cuddled up tight with Lena, their dark hair twined together. Jo is on her back, and Lena has her back against the wall, and one arm wrapped around Jo's waist and a leg slung over her knee, her face buried in Jo's neck. And that's not all. Jo is apparently part of a sandwich sleeping arrangement. On the outside edge of the pallet, is Tory. He has his back to the room, and he's curled towards the girls like he's protecting them from outward attack. One of his hands is clenched in Jo's hair, and his face is practically on her stomach.

Jim thinks he might be going into shock. As what he's seeing starts to sink in, he finds himself being dragged backwards and out of the room by a hand on his elbow.

Babs pulls him back to the entrance, "Isn't that the most adorable thing you've ever seen?" She practically shrieks.

He can only nod for a moment, "What…when…how long has this been going on?" he manages to get out.

"Well Lena and Jo usually end up curled up together since practically their first day. Tory is a recent addition. He only occasionally sleeps with them. He's rather independent. He only crawled in with them today because he was gone for a few days with his parents. Apparently he's missed them. I'm so excited you got to see it! I wanted to tell you about it, but it's not the same as seeing it."

"So Lena and Jo usually curl up together?"

"Oh yes. Lena is drawn to Jo like a magnet. Apparently she finds Jo very calming. The first time it happened, Lena woke up from a bad dream in the middle of a nap and looked straight across the room at Jo and then crawled right in with her. Jo didn't seem to mind, just kept right on sleeping. Now Lena rarely sleeps on her own. I haven't seen anything so precious since you and Sam used to huddle up together and he would rock you to sleep."

Jim felt an inner twist with the memory, Babs kept on speaking, "Lena and Jo are very similar to your brother and yourself. The second those three are awake we have to watch them like hawks. Sam and you were the same. I can't count the times I had to call campus security in to search for you."

He must look startled.

"Oh yes! Quite the escape artist you were. Oh! But don't worry we haven't had any problems of those kind with Jo."

Jim's not sure when he lost control of the conversation, or if he ever had it to begin with, but he's determined to wrest it back. "Well, um, thank you Babs. But I really need to be taking Jo now."

Babs looks a little put out. "Must you? Well that's too bad, it's such a shame to have to break them up."

Jim laughs. "She'll be back tomorrow and they can have their own special puppy pile then."

"Yes I suppose so." She sighs.

Jim just shakes his head and walks back to the nap room. Nap time has apparently just ended, and now all the sleeping children are sitting up and rubbing their eyes. All their yawning is contagious. The puppy three-some are all sitting up, and it barely takes a moment for Jo to notice him across the room.

"Jim!" she yells, smiling and startling Tory and Lena, who look up at her shout. Jo jumps up and waves. Apparently she's projecting, because Lena looks up into Jo's happy face and smiles drowsily. Jim can hear her murmur to them. "Time for me to go guys. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Tory nods, and Lena reaches out to grasp the fabric of Jo's shirt. Jo grabs her hand in her own and gives a squeeze. Lena smiles again, more alert and nods before letting go.

Jo skips over to Jim and reaches out to grab his hand.

"Have a good day Jo-monster?"

She nods, "Mmhm! Tory and I are still reading Grey's Anatomy. Do you know what a Wenus is?"

Jim laughs, walking her towards the exit. "Yes I do. What was Lena doing while you and Tory were hacking books?"

"Oh she was there, she just reads over our shoulders. We tell her she can play with something but she says just likes to be around us. You sure you know what a wenus is?" She peers at him, as if to tell if he's lying.

"Yes Jo, sorry you're not gonna shock me with that one. And it _definitely_ won't work on your father."

"Well duh! He's a doctor." She humphs, "We thought it was funny."

"Of course you did. You're four." Jim replies absentmindedly.

He's trying to figure out the most awkward place, and way, for him to mention to Bones that his daughter is part of a threesome. He's thinking over breakfast, as soon as he's taken a sip of coffee. He just needs to calculate for maximum distance on the spit take, so that he can be far enough away.

* * *

><p>Actual plot chapter to come soon, I hope.<p>

As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
